


Atis Root

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Claiming, First Time, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the fire, Derek and Peter had been having a secret relationship, but Peter still refused to fuck him.</p>
<p>Derek gets drunk at a party (thanks to Peter) and goes home to make him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atis Root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/gifts).



 Derek was at some stupid party that Kate had convinced him to go to and he was actually drunk for once. All he wanted to do was go home to Peter but, no, he was trying to show him that he could do this, he could handle the relationship. He'd disposed of the small glass phial in the bushes. Peter had basically bribed him to get out of the house for a night. Apparently, withdrawing from social gatherings might alert his parents to the fact that he was fucking his uncle, so he had to go to the party. Well, he wasn't fucking him, Peter still refused to go that far, but that wasn't the point. Derek had complained that he hated being the only sober person at a house full of drunken idiots and Peter had revealed what was apparently a well kept secret amongst adult werewolves. There were a few substances that could inhibit the healing factor safely enough to allow them to get drunk and Peter had given him some on the condition that he'd go to the party.

Two beers later, Derek's patience and composure was disappearing fast. Some guys from school were eyeing him up, like they didn't know what he was doing there. Derek didn't care, he was just thinking about running home and finding Peter. He didn't care why he wouldn't fuck him, he'd had enough. He'd find a way to change his mind.

“Derek? Are you actually drunk for once?” Kate asked.

He shrugged. He felt fine, just a little off balance. Everything was just that tiny bit slower and he could feel the spike of arousal that accompanied the imbibing of alcohol but, apart from that, he was good.

Derek wandered around the house, trying to find a way to distract himself but eventually, he gave in. He left without saying goodbye to anyone, breaking into a run as soon as he had the cover of trees. He slipped as he approached the house, sliding down the side of a hill but he caught himself before he did any real damage. He slowed down, realising that he'd had a little more to drink than he'd previously thought. When he got back to the house, he realised that it must have been later than he'd expected, too. The house was dark and quiet; he'd expected at least some people to still be downstairs.

He tried to walk as quietly as he could through the front room, if his parents caught him like this, there would be hell to pay. He'd have to explain how he got the Atis Root and he really didn't want Peter to get in trouble.

Derek stumbled up the stairs and eventually got to his uncle's room. The door creaked as he opened it and Peter sat up to look at him. He'd been reading in bed and seemed surprised to see him.

Derek had avoided Peter's bedroom since they'd started whatever it was that they were doing, at least whilst other people were in the house.

“Are you drunk?” Peter asked quietly.

Derek shrugged, then nodded, grinning. Peter was shirtless. He loved Peter's shoulders.

He closed the door quietly and walked across the room. He was hard but he wasn't exactly sure when that had happened. Peter smiled when Derek sat down on the bed, kissing him hungrily and without hesitation.

“Derek, we can't do this here,” Peter said. “Not now.”

“Yeah, it's fine,” Derek said, kissing him again until his uncle pushed him away.

“Derek, no... not now. Laura's in the next room, someone will hear us,” he said.

“Then take me somewhere where they wont.”

Derek thought Peter must have seen something in his eyes because he just nodded and grabbed some clothes to pull on.

“Come on, then,” he said.

Derek followed him downstairs and out of the back door.

“Where are we going?” he asked, running to keep up with Peter.

“I don't know yet, I just needed to get you out of there. Was that your idea of keeping quiet?”

Derek grinned and walked in front of Peter, stopping him in his tracks. He just wanted to touch all of him, press up against him and not let go. He slipped his hands up under Peter's shirt, feeling his skin against his own. Every touch felt stronger, his body throbbing as his head span slowly.

“I had to leave,” Derek said. “I had to come and see you.”

Peter smiled but then pulled his hands away.

“Come on, let's go to my car,” he said.

Derek followed close behind him, almost tripping on a tree root.

“How much did you drink?” Peter asked.

“I don't know, a little?” Derek replied.

He sped up when they reached the car, grabbing Peter and backing himself up against the hood.

“I think you should fuck me over your car,” he breathed.

Peter's eyes widened and he chuckled, kissing Derek deeply. He shook his head.

“I've already told you, I can't...”

Derek didn't know (or care) why Peter was so against fucking him. He'd said something about not wanting to hurt him but he didn't buy it. Maybe it would make what they were doing too real.

Derek wasn't going to let him get away with it again. Peter was leaning into him, pressing him back hard against the hood of his car. Derek could feel his erection pressing against his leg; he didn't know how he was supposed to resist that. He wouldn't be satisfied with a heavy make-out session before jerking off this time. That wasn't enough any more.

 

*

 

Peter struggled to stay in control. Derek was pretty drunk and he wasn't going to take advantage of that. He felt bad enough already... they'd just snuck out of the house in the middle of the night.

Derek was between him and his car, desperate for anything he would give him. Their kisses were always passionate, but this, this was hungry, frantic, Derek's hand was in his hair so he couldn't pull away.

He knew he had to. They couldn't do this. He couldn't let this go any further than it already had. There were so many reasons that they couldn't... he didn't want to hurt Derek and they'd had to work so hard not to get caught. It was difficult to make sure nobody smelled them on each other and if they had sex, that would be impossible.

He moved back hard, pulling Derek with him and unlocking his car. It wouldn't be the first time they'd done something in the back seat. Peter's car was comfortably large. He'd put the back seat down and slept on it on quite a few road trips.

The two of them shuffled into the car, Derek laughing quietly as he tripped and fell into Peter's lap. Peter pulled him close, kissing him slowly now that he was sure they weren't going to be caught.

Derek whimpered softly as Peter ran his hand up his leg, unable to hold back. Derek was slowly driving him insane, walking around the house shirtless, slipping innuendo into conversation, anything to try to change his mind.

“Are you going to fuck me tonight?” he asked and Peter had to fight to control himself.

He couldn't. He really couldn't. There was too much at stake, things that he didn't want to find out. Things that would be impossible to ignore once they were out in the open. He needed this to be just about sex, nothing more. It couldn't... they couldn't...

“Come on...” Derek said.

He began taking off his clothes, awkwardly shuffling out of his jeans. Peter fought the urge to just pin him to the seat. When Derek climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs, he couldn't help wondering how this was fair. Derek's cock was hard, poking out of the waistband of his boxers. The scent of arousal was heavy and thick in the air.

“Why wont you fuck me? Do you think I can't handle it?” Derek asked. “I want you.”

Peter ran his hand up Derek's back, trying to keep some grip on sanity. There was no way he was going to resist him, he knew that, so he might as well just cut his losses and give in.

Derek kissed him again, frantically. Peter groaned when he felt him move, thrusting forwards in his lap. Derek pulled back and looked at him, eyebrows raised, a non-verbal “well?”

Peter sighed and pushed Derek off of him. Derek looked like he was about to say something, he looked angry, but then Peter reached down the side of the seat and tugged hard on a lever. The back seat flipped down and Derek fell onto his back, chuckling. Maybe at the surprise movement or because he knew he'd won, Peter couldn't tell.

He shifted up onto his knees, pulling his shirt off before crawling towards Derek. He was suddenly grateful that he had such a big car; he didn't like the idea of this being cramped. Derek pushed himself up on his elbows, sitting up a little and grinning at him. Peter held himself above Derek's body as he kissed him hard. He could still smell people on him, evidently whoever had been at the party had been a little physical.

He wanted to get the scent off of his skin, to claim him as his own and that scared him. Derek made a small noise when Peter pulled away from him. It sounded a little broken, needy and Peter needed to make him sound like that again. He traced a line down his neck with his lips, kissing and sucking at his skin, enjoying the way Derek was shuddering under him.

When he reached the bottom of Derek's neck, he moved along to his shoulder, to a place that he knew would be covered by clothing, before biting him softly, sucking hard enough to bruise. Derek gasped, his hands grasping at Peter's back as the colour bloomed across his skin. Peter ran his thumb across the slightly swollen mark, knowing it would fade much too fast.

“Please, god... please tell me you're going to fuck me...” Derek sighed.

Peter grinned, letting his hand slide down over Derek's body to grasp his cock. Derek moaned and bucked up into his hand, lacing his fingers into Peter's hair and pulling him into a kiss.

“I can't,” Peter said, after he'd realised something. “No lube.”

Derek grinned.

“You realise I planned this, right? I came home to have sex with you. I thought this through.”

Derek sat up and reached down to grab his jeans, rifling through his pockets to find a tube of lubricant. Peter was impressed. He hadn't thought Derek would have been capable of planning, not in the state he'd come home in.

Derek fell back onto the seat again, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist and pulling him closer. There were no excuses left to make and Peter really wanted to fuck him. The mark on his shoulder was dark against his skin, obvious teeth marks visible in the blossom of reds and purples. He pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling Derek with him so that he was sitting up against his chest.

Peter's hands held him up, one low on Derek's back, one in his hair. He knew just where to touch him to make him squirm and that was just what he intended to do. He kissed Derek, colliding their lips together as he let his fingers lace through his hair, pulling lightly. They pulled apart for just a moment, gasping for breath through the beginnings of a second kiss. Peter ran the back of his nails against Derek's lower back, increasing the pressure against a spot along his tailbone. Derek growled, pressing his face into Peter's shoulder at the sensation. He looked up at him, eyes wide and almost feral and suddenly Peter couldn't wait any longer.

He pushed Derek back down, shuffling back and quickly removing his jeans and underwear. Derek's eyes followed him as he crawled back between his legs, unashamedly staring at his cock as he removed his own underwear. Peter picked up the lube and unscrewed the cap. Derek tensed slightly beneath him, but he was still looking up at him with bright eyes and parted lips, so he didn't stop.

Peter slowly pressed well-lubed fingertips against Derek's hole, paying attention to his noises to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Derek squirmed as Peter prepared him and ran a hand over his cock. He twisted his wrist, curling his fingers inside of Derek, smiling at the way he gasped.

“Peter... please...” Derek begged, hips twitching as Peter slid another finger into him.

Peter moved over him, kissing him softly to try to placate him but Derek bit his lip and pulled him in closer. He could feel his heart beating through his chest and Peter couldn't resist running his tongue along the vein pulsing in Derek's neck. He scissored his fingers inside of him before sliding them out completely.

“You think you're ready?” Peter asked, his lips brushing over Derek's ear.

Derek shuddered and nodded, feeling around for the lube and handing it to Peter. He lay still as Peter squeezed it onto his palm, stroking himself to slick his cock before shifting forwards. He held himself up with one hand as he guided his cock with the other. He paused, holding himself against Derek before slowly pushing into him.

Derek gasped with each inch, visibly forcing himself to relax. His fingers were digging into the seat of the car so Peter stilled, kissing his forehead before pressing more light kisses to his cheek, his chin, his neck. He nipped at his skin, moving back up to his lips and licking at them before Derek's hands were on his hips, urging him forwards once more.

Peter kept moving until he could go no further and then he paused to enjoy the feeling of Derek surrounding him, the warm tightness around his cock, his arms pulling him closer, holding him tightly, his mouth hot and desperate on Peter's.

Instantly, Peter was angry at himself for not doing this earlier. He could barely remember what he'd been worried about. Derek was tugging at his hips again, whimpering slightly so he pulled out and thrust into him again. He built up a steady rhythm, slow and deep, moving one hand between them to stroke Derek's cock in time with his thrusts.

Derek gasped at the sudden contact, hips pushing back and meeting his thrusts.

“Fuckkk...” he breathed, hands pulling at Peter, urging him to fuck him harder, faster, but Peter fought for control.

He wanted to draw it out, make it last. He nosed down Derek's neck, moving over to his shoulder and running his tongue over the mark he'd left before. As he started to move a little faster, he sank his teeth into Derek's tender skin, making him keen and arch his back up into him.

When Peter began to feel an increased pressure and realised that his worst fears were being confirmed, he no longer cared. He kept thrusting, whilst he still could.

Derek's eyes widened, as he no doubt felt the stretch and burn inside of him.

“What..?” he asked breathlessly, confused, although Peter didn't know if it was because he was questioning what or why.

Peter took a deep breath as his knot continued to grow, pistoning his hips faster until his couldn't, until the swelling at the base of his cock stopped him from moving more than a few centimetres.

Derek's eyes were wild, his arms flailing until Peter pushed hard, letting his knot slip fully inside of him. At that moment, Derek groaned, eyes fluttering closed, his cock twitching in Peter's hand. Peter continued to rock against him, rutting just enough to change the pressure against Derek's prostate and then Derek was coming, squeezing around him in a way that was almost painful.

He could feel every spasm of Derek's muscles as he tensed, back arching as he came hard over his stomach. Peter kissed him, teeth pulling at his lips. The noises Derek made shouldn't have been that sexy but they were enough to make Peter shudder. He pushed into Derek, his muscles still fluttering around him as he came harder than he had in a long time.

It took a few moments for their heads to clear, for them to realise what had happened. They couldn't move, they were still locked together, but that was the problem.

Peter had been afraid to fuck Derek in case he knotted him. He'd been afraid to have sex with him in case... it wasn't just sex.

That was all it had been up until that point. Sure, they might have snuggled with each other after, but the two of them had only been acting on their physical needs. Or, that was what they'd been telling themselves.

“So... you uh...” Derek said, obviously not sure how to broach the subject.

“Yeah...” Peter said, resting his head against Derek's shoulder. “Are you okay with that? I mean -”

“Peter, are you kidding?” Derek asked. “Of course I am... I... did you know?”

Peter shook his head. It wasn't completely the truth, he'd known deep down but he hadn't wanted to face it. If Derek had reacted badly, it could have been the end of them and he didn't want to have to stop this.

“I sort of thought I might but, well, I wasn't sure.”

“Please tell me that's not why you've been putting this off,” Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

Peter could see that he didn't mind, that he wasn't going to run at the first chance he got. He realised how ridiculous he'd been being about their situation and how he could have even pretended to himself that they didn't love each other.

He grinned and nodded sheepishly, causing Derek to roll his eyes and kiss him tenderly. Trust the teenager to be the adult in the whole situation.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I didn't explain this fully in the fic because, one, I couldn't figure out how because I'm a bad writer and, two, ambiguity can be fun. The way I intended it in my head was that, in this reality, knotting occurs when someone has deep feelings for the person they are fucking, when it isn't just about physical attraction.
> 
> If you want, though, you can totally take this to mean that, in this reality, they're mates. Up to you.
> 
> Also the title comes from the name of a plant that could have been the one used to get Derek drunk.


End file.
